Mariposas
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [IchigoxRukia] Fragmentos de la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia. Una colección de drabbles de Bleach. UPDATED! 5. Melodías
1. Noches

_**Disclaimer estándard aplica.  
Notas de la autora:** Un regalo especial para los que gustan de esta pareja. Espero les guste, y aunque este un día atrasada¡feliz San Valentín¡Reviews por favor!_

**

* * *

**

**Noches  
**_14.02.2005_

Todas las noches la mira. Su mente registra cada detalla de su rostro dormido, la pequeña curva que toman sus labios, los cabellos negros que caen sobre sus ojos cerrados, y su pálida piel en la luz nocturna.

La muerte jamás había sido tan bella y tangible como ahora.

Y la tiene ahí, tan cerca que podría tocarla con tan solo quererlo. Pero sus dedos, siempre temerosos, jamás se acercan lo suficiente, jamás tocan un solo cabello. Se conforma con mirarla; así, mientras duerme, y mientras su rostro solo refleja tranquilidad.

A veces le escucha murmurar cosas en sus sueños, palabras que en ocasiones no entiende o no encuentra sentido. A veces incluso cree que entre los murmullos escucha su nombre, aunque más tarde concluye que seguramente su mente le esta haciendo oír cosas.

Cuando ella tiene pesadillas, él la mira, afligido, sin saber que hacer por ayudarla. Entonces le dice una o dos palabras de alivio, y dice su nombre, que se le resbala de los labios con naturalidad tal que casi lo asusta. Es suficiente para que ella se calme y vuelva a dormir plácidamente, apretando las sabanas quizá un poco más contra su pecho.

No sabe cuanto tiempo más les queda, y por eso, no hay noche que él no cumpla su rutina. Finge dormir, espera a que ella caiga en su propio sueño, y cuando finalmente lo hace, él se levante sigiloso de la cama. Procura no hacer ruido, pero siempre hay más de un objeto tirado en el piso o una ventana a medio abrir que no deje de hacer un ruido extraño que haga que se le salga el corazón por instantes. Y así, se encuentra finalmente observándola por horas.

No sabe... cuanto tiempo le queda a ella en este lugar.

Él sabe que ella se irá, a un sitio muy lejos de él, lejos de su alcance; y cada día ese momento se acerca inevitablemente. El corazón se le aprieta con tan sólo pensarlo. Es una pena que nunca pensó sentir, y mucho menos por ella. Pero, es así, de algún modo la joven que ahora duerme tranquila se ha vuelto indispensable en su vida.

_Ella_ cambió su vida.

No sabe cuanto tiempo les queda.

Y por eso la mira todas las noches.


	2. Atardecer

_**Disclaimer estándard aplica.  
Notas de la autora:** Gracias a su respuestas positivas en "Noches", pensé que sería bueno ir traduciendo al españollos one-shots en los que he estado trabajando para mi colección IchiRuki: Death Butterflies. Espero poder alcanzar la versión de lo que ahora llamaremos¡Mariposas! Espero les guste. ¡Reviews por favor!_

**

* * *

**

**Atardecer  
**_17.03.2005 / Traducción: 06.06.2005_

El cielo al atardecer en Karakura siempre es igual todos los días; al menos, lo es para él. No hay duda de que es una vista hermosa. El sol siempre hace que el cielo se vea como si estuviera formado por capas en colores azules y morados y rosas, en naranjas y amarillos. La ciudad apenas si esta nublada este día en particular y el clima es bastante agradable, con esas brisas ocasionales que hacen que las hojas caídas de los árboles bailen sobre las calles de concreto.

Mirar esta escena a diario en su camino a casa de la escuela, sin embargo, hace de esto algo rutinario e insignificante para Ichigo. Es bonito, sí, pero no alcanza a capturar la atención del joven de quince años.

Además, no ha disfrutado mucho de una puesta de sol en un buen tiempo, no desde que era muy pequeño de cualquier forma.

Y aún así, aquí esta, parado junto a Rukia y observándola mientras ella cae encantada con el escenario. Él no logra entender que es lo que la fascina de tal forma; como el cielo rosa y morado la hace agarrar el barandal más fuerte, abrir grande sus ojos azules y sonreír como si hubiera visto la cosa más bella del mundo.

El cabello negro de Rukia se mueve con el viento, a veces ocultando su rostro de su vista y otros permitiéndole al muchacho meditar acerca de su expresión distante. Sienta bien en realidad, para la muerte ver el final del día. No hay nada fuera de lugar en esta escena.

Ella pausa brevemente para mirarlo expectante, sus ojos cuestionándole entusiastamente. No hay entrecejo fruncido, no hay miradas malhumoradas, ni sonrisa mordaz en su rostro pálido cuando ella lo confronta.

Ichigo suspira débilmente, rendido.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," él contesta con resignación a la pregunta silenciosa de la shinigami. Se pasa los dedos por los cabellos anaranjados, y luego mete ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mira hacia delante. "Cinco minutos, Rukia, Sólo cinco¿entiendes?"

Ella sonríe, satisfecha. "Esta bien."

Él sol se pone. Y ellos estarán ahí para decirle adiós hasta que la noche cae sobre ellos.


	3. Memoirs

_**Disclaimer estándard aplica.  
Notas de la autora:** "Memoirs", del francés para "Memorias". Un intento más por escribir IchigoxRukia, jiji.Quiero decirles que conforme vaya avanzando los drabbles se van a ir alargando un poco (pero solo un poco, je) ya que decidí andar entre las 300-900 palabras por one-shot. Muchas gracias por sus reviews Dark Raxiel, Ankin y devilrina. Lamento la espera, pero ojala que este también les guste¡nos vemos! _

**

* * *

**

**Memoirs  
**_31.01.2005 / 06.09.2005 (traducción)_

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin de la clase y el principio del descanso. La profesora dejó el salón entre las alegres charlas de los estudiantes y algunos de ellos salieron hacia los pasillos.

Usualmente, él iría a la azotea de la escuela y comería el almuerzo con Chad, y Mizuiro y Keigo se unirían. Pero era verano, hacía calor y los únicos lugares con aire acondicionado eran los salones, así que se encontraron inevitablemente atrapados en el interior del edificio de la preparatoria. Él y sus amigos, así como otros de sus compañeros de clase, habían entonces optado por quedarse en el aula.

Ella también se había quedado… Él la miró, sentada entre el grupo de amigas, probablemente bajo la invitación de la siempre amigable Inoue Orihime. Rukia reía con ellas, escuchando a sus bromas y compartiendo almuerzos, como cualquier otra adolescente lo haría. Como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí.

Era raro darse cuente de ello, incluso cuando ya había pasado más de un mes y medio desde que Rukia había aparecido en su recámara. A veces, llegaba a pensar que tenía delirios y que de pronto se despertaría a su vida normal, como un muchacho "normal" que casualmente veía fantasmas, por supuesto. Y sin embargo, Rukia ya había creado un lugar dentro de su rutina diario y simplemente no podría imaginar como sería estar sin ella.

Sería _definitivamente_ extraño.

En algún momento durante sus pensamientos, él salió abruptamente de ellos cuando ella volteó y lo miró desconcertada al descubrirlo mirándola fija e intensamente. Pero ella le sonrió, no obstante. No era uno de sus gestos practicados o la sonrisa plástica que usaba tan frecuentemente en la escuela y con la mayoría de los otros estudiantes. Solamente un sonrisa simple y sincera.

Y, lo que había sido más sorprendente fue que, de alguna forma, se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con ella. Una mera sonrisa furtiva. Entonces, ella regresó al grupo de chicas alrededor de ella, contestando alguna pregunta sobre el clima que le había hecho Tatsuki o incluso la misma Inoue.

Él también volvió a la plática con sus amigos un segundo o dos después, preguntándose a si mismo de que se había tratado eso. Y, dándole una última mordida a su sándwich, se dio cuenta que no importaba mucho. Cuando ella había sonreído, en ese corto instante, nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Era uno de esos fragmentos de memorias que nunca olvidaría, sin importar lo que pasara.


	4. Baños Nocturnos

_**Disclaimer estándard aplica.  
Notas de la autora:** Un drabble más... ¿Qué puedo decir acerca de este? Qué Kurosaki Karin es ua niña bastante perceptiva, jiji. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. (Ne, ne, a partir de ahoraespero poder traducir los capis más rápido, así que estén pendientes). Nos vemos pronto!_

**

* * *

**

**Baños Nocturnos  
**_29.04.2005 / 22.06.2005 (traducción)_

La pequeña mujer de cabellos oscuros que duerme en el clóset de Ichi-nii toma un baño cada día a medianoche. Su exactitud es como la de un reloj suizo. E Ichigo, como es usual, hace guardia afuera de la puerta en el pasillo.

Karin encuentra esto un tanto trivial. Si Yuzu o su padre lo encontrasen parado frente a la puerta, eso lo haría aún más sospechoso. Aún así, ella no le dice nada a su hermano porque a él no le daría mucha gracia descubrir que en realidad ella _sabe_ sobre la muchacha que vive en su habitación. Seguramente no, porque Ichigo es su modelo a seguir, el que pone el ejemplo para ella y Yuzu, o eso le gusta pensar a él. Y por supuesto, Karin deja que él lo crea.

Karin también encuentra estos baños a medianoche un poco molestos. Ella definitivamente se esta cansando de esta rutina de ellos. Aún cuando su hermana o papá no los escuchan (aunque duda que el viejo pueda escuchar cosa alguna sobre sus propios ronquidos), ella _sí_ que los escucha cada noche cuando se riñen en el corredor.

Casi siempre discuten por cosas sin importancia, y su hermano pierde en cada ocasión. A veces pasa noches sin un buen descanso gracias a ellos. Si tan sólo pudieran dejar de pelear… Tan sólo puede imaginar que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

Y, de verdad¿por qué no puede ella tomar su baño durante las tardes de cualquier forma? Oh, bueno, Karin ya se acostumbró a estas alturas, aunque podrían ser más silenciosos.

Esa noche, sin embargo, las discusiones usuales bajan de tono y ella es lo suficientemente curiosa como para asomarse por la puerta ligeramente abierta para ver que sucede afuera. Cuando ve que su hermano sigue a la joven, pálida mujer adentro del baño, ella cierra la puerta y regresa a dormir sin darle mayor importancia.

Tal vez Ichi-nii finalmente se dio cuenta que quedarse fuera de la puerta en verdad era inútil.


	5. Melodías

_**Disclaimer estándard aplica.  
Notas de la autora:** Este esta bien cortito, un poco más de 400 palabras, pero como ya les mencioné, con el pasar del tiempo los drabbles serán haciendo más largos. _

_De hecho, he aquí una lista de stats al día 20 de octubre. La idea es que vean como es que van creciendo los drabbles, y aunque aquí no van a estar en el orden exacto, es más o menos como los voy a ir subiendo y el aproximado de cuan largos son._ 1 **Sunset**: 368 : 2 **Death Butterflies**: 446 : 3 **Memoirs**: 431 : 4 **Night Watching**: 488 : 5 **Midnight Showers**: 365 : 6 **Morning Songs**: 408 : 7 **TV Marathon**: 489 : 8 **Entertainment**: 566 : 9 **Introductions**: 671 : 10 **Candy**: 844 : 11 **Gratitude**: 678 : 12 **Visitors**: 835 : 13 **Comics**: 575 : 14 **Ellipsis**: 573 : 15 **Incomprehension**: 694 : 16 **Beach Trip**: 880 : 17 **Determination**: 659 : 18 **Silence's Voice**: 558 : 19 **Duality**: 557 : 20 **Drawing Conclusions**: 818 : 21 **Scenarios**: 844

**

* * *

**

**Melodías  
**_29.04.2005 / 22.06.2005 (traducción)_

Camino a casa un día caluroso de agosto, Ichigo y Rukia escuchan las notas de un piano revoloteando en el aire. Es, por mucho, una de las melodías más bellas que el joven de cabellos anaranjados ha escuchado jamás; y él es muy difícil de complacer cuando se trata de música.

Así que, sin decir palabra alguna, ambos siguen la canción hasta que los lleva a un viejo hombre en ropas andrajosas, sucias y rotas en algunas partes. El hombre esta sentado en la esquina de la calle contra la pared de ladrillo; el pequeño teclado en sus piernas parece ser el único objeto de su pertenencia aparte del desgastado sombrero que se encuentra cerca de sus pies con algunas monedas dentro. El anciano se ve fatigado y delgado, y aún así les ofrece una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus dedos prácticamente vuelan sobre su instrumento.

Él continúa tocando mientras ambos jóvenes permanecen parados frente a él, completamente concentrados en la melodía que, Rukia cree con seguridad, produce como magia. Su canción es triste y hermosa, y se graba en lo profundo de sus corazones.

Ichigo observa a Rukia de reojo, y se sobresalta al encontrar una de las caras más extrañas que le ha visto, como si estuviera divida entre el pasado y el presente. La mirada en sus ojos es tan distante que casi le hace querer tocarla y comprobar que en realidad se encuentra parada junto a él y que esto no es un truco que le esta jugando su imaginación.

El hombre finalmente deja de tocar e Ichigo no se inmuta cuando Rukia roba su cartera de pronto, o cuando ella deposita dentro del sombrero del hombre lo que queda de su mesada del mes.

No le importa entonces y no le importa cuando, dos días más tarde, se despierta con Rukia a un lado mientras ella canta la tonada en su oído.


End file.
